Because, I'm Yours Now And Forever :: YeWook ::
by JiHyunnieELF
Summary: Hari ini, aku hanyut ke dalam ingatanku Aku berputar seputar ini sampai akhir Kau masih menggenggam ku dengan erat, mesikpun aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi Aku memohon pada langit aku ingin melihatmu dan menahan mu lebih lama Itu yang aku ingin melihat mu dan menahanmu lebih lama. First FF YeWook/GS/Oneshoot/Wanna RnR?


**Tittle : Because,I'm Your's Now and Forever**

**Author : JiHyun Cho KRY Shipper**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : YeWook Couple **

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Angst+**

**Cast : Kim JongWoon as Kim YeSung/YeSungie (namja)**

**Kim RyeoWook as Kim RyeoWook/Wookie (yeoja)**

**Cho KyuHyun as Cho KyuHyun/Kyu (namja)**

**And other cast**

**Theme Song : Love really hurt_YeSung SuJu**

**Let's not_SuJu KRY**

**Warning : GenderSwicth!**

**Don't copy paste and Not basing!**

**Summary : Hari ini, aku hanyut ke dalam ingatanku**

**Aku berputar seputar ini sampai akhir**

**Kau masih menggenggam ku dengan erat, mesikpun aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi**

**Aku memohon pada langit aku ingin melihatmu dan menahan mu lebih lama**

**Itu yang aku ingin melihat mu dan menahanmu lebih lama…**

**AN : Annyeong…**

**Berhubung ini Fanfic pertama aku,tolong di baca ya… ^^**

**Tapi mianhae klo menurut kalian FF aku jelek soalnya aku masih dalam tahap pembelajaran…**

**Hehehe…**

**Sekali lagi tolong di baca ya…^^**

**Gomawo *Deep bow***

*****Author POV*****

"Wookie,kenapa kau memilih YeSung Hyung dari pada aku?Kau taukan di tak mencintaimu."Tanya seorang namja jangkung bernama Cho KyuHyun pada yeoja mungil yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Mianhae Kyunnie, tapi aku sangat mencintainya Kyu."jawab yeoja mungil itu.

"Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ku?"ucap Kyu sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Mianhae Kyunnie,aku tak pernah bermaksud begitu."jawab RyeoWook sambil memeluk tubuh KyuHyun.

Tanpa mereka ketahui,ada seorang namja bermata sipit yang sangat tampan tengah memperhatikan keduanya.

"Dasar murahan,istri macam apa sekali menikah dengan yeoja saja nenek sihir itu tak memaksaku menikah dengannya aku pasti akan bebas melakukan apapun."umpat namja yang di ketahui bernama Kim YeSung itu.

**~FlashBack~**

"YESUNGIE,jika kau tak ingin menikah dengan RyeoWook jangan harap kau akan ku aku sebagai anakku."ancam yeoja paruh baya pada namja tampan di ,yeoja itu Eomma dari seorang Kim HeeChul.

"Baiklah,terserah kau saja nenek sihir!"jawab YeSung sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aishhh,dasar!Lihat anakmu Hannie dia sangat kurang ajar padaku."adu HeeChul pada sang suami.

"Tenanglah chagi,mungkin di sedang emosi."jawab Appa YeSung yang tak lain adalah Tan Hangeng.

"Tapi kita harus membalas jasa pada Tuan Kim Hannie,kau tak lupakan dengan permintaan terakhir dari Tuan Kim untuk menikahkan RyeoWook dengan YeSung?"

"Tentu saja tidak chagiya…"

"Ne,,,uhh~seharusnya si bodoh itu bersyukur mendapat yeoja semanis dan sebaik Kim RyeoWook."

**~FlashBack Off~**

** YeWook House**

"Annyeong Oppa,kau sudah pulang?"ucap yeoja manis itu sambil tersenyum pada sang suami yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah YeSung.

"Hah,untuk apa kau menyapaku?Bukankah tadi kau tengah asik berpelukan dengan namja evil itu di kampus?"jawabnya datar.

"A..aniya memang berpelukan tapi bukan kah itu wajar karena Kyu adalah sahabatku."

"Terserah kau murahan."ucap YeSung sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

'RyeoWookie kau harus menangis hanya gara-gara namja yang kau cintai menghinamu!'batin tetap saja hatinya tak bisa di hatinya sangat sakit.

"Hmm,Oppa apa salahku?begitu hinakah aku dihadapanmu?"ucap RyeoWook sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

Ya, YeSung tak mau satu kamar dengannya walaupun mereka sudah menikah bahkan malam pertama mereka saja YeSung sama sekali tak menyentuh bagi YeSung dia menikah dengan RyeoWook hanya karena orangtua RyeoWook pernah membantu perusahaan milik Appa YeSung sebelum kedua orangtua RyeoWook meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat.

Dari kecil RyeoWook memilik jantung yang lemah yang bisa saja berhenti berdetak kapanpun dan hanya dia dan KyuHyun yang tau,bahkan kedua orangtua RyeoWook sendiri tak dari kecil ia sangat tertutup kecuali pada KyuHyun sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Oppa bolehkah aku pergi sebentar?"tanya RyeoWook sambil mengetuk pintu kamar YeSung.

"PERGI SANA!JIKA PERLU JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI KEMARI!"ucap YeSung sambil berteriak.

"Hmm…"

** Way Café**

"Kyunnie…"

"Hm,ne?"sahutnya singkat

"Kau marah Kyu?"

"….."

"Baiklah aku pulang saja,dan maaf untuk semua kesalahanku."ucap RyeoWook sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

**Greepp!**

"Manhajima RyeoWookie."ucap KyuHyun sambil memeluk tubuh RyeoWook.

"Ne,ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?"Tanya RyeoWook bingung.

"Temani aku ke toko buku ne?"

"Eh?Ne baiklah …"

**Brukkk!**

,

,

,

"Kyu jangan beri tahu YeSung Oppa tentang penyakitku,ne?"ucap RyeoWook lirih.

"Kau harus di operasi Wookie-ah."

"Ani, aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja Kyu?"

**Greepp!**

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu Wookie,kau pasti akan sembuh."

"Jangan menghiburku Kyu,aku sudah mendengar semua yang Dokter bilang."

"Jadi,kau?"

" Ne."

** YeWook House**

"Dari mana saja kau,hah?Dasar murahan!"ucap YeSung.

"Mianhae Oppa,tapi aku bukan yeoja hanya menemani Kyu ke Toko buku."

"Benarkah seperti itu?Ke toko buku menghabiskan satu hari?KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH,HAH?DASAR MURAHAN!AISHH,BAHKAN KAU LEBIH MURAHAN DARI YANG KUBAYANGKAN SELAMA INI,apakah kau juga tidur bersama KyuHyun,hmm?Jika seperti itu kenapa kau tak memilih menikah dengannya?"

RyeoWook terdiam beberapa saat ketika merasakan hatinya begitu sakit oleh perkataan taukah dia bahwa seorang Kim RyeoWook sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

"Bersabarlah aku akan lenyap dari hadapannmu untuk selamanya sebentar lagi."ucap RyeoWook lirih sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Ehh?yeoja itu?Dia mulai berani melawanku,hah?Brengsek! AKAN KU TUNGGU ITU KIM RYEOWOOK!"

**^^RyeoWook POV^^**

Apa salahku Oppa?

Apakah aku terlalu menjijikan bagimu?

Tak bisakah kau melihatku sebagai istrimu sebelum aku pergi?

Kau tau,aku hanya ingin mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang kucintai sebelum aku pergi untuk selamanya.

Clak…clak…

Runtuh sudah semuanya,selama ini aku berusaha untuk tak menangis lagi setelah kematian orang nyatanya aku gagal…

Kini aku hanya tinggal menunggu kematian saja,bukan?

**~FlashBack~**

** Seoul Hospital**

RyeoWook terbangun dari atas tempat tidur di ruangan serba putih itu dan mulai berjalan mencari KyuHyun.

RyeoWook berhenti ketika ia mendengar percakapan Kyu dengan seseorang yang ia yakini adalah uisiman yang memeriksanya.

"Mianhae KyuHyun-ssi,saya rasa Nonna RyeoWook hanya bisa bertahan hidup sampai bulan depan."ucap sang Dokter sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"MWO?Shireo tak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"Memang ada dengan jalan operasi,tapi itu tak kan memberi jaminan jika Nona RyeoWook akan hidup lebih jantungnya sudah sangat lemah dan tidak ada orang yang mendonor jantung saat ini."

"Baiklah,gomawo uisiman."

**~FlashBack Off~**

Kuharap aku bisa bahagia sebelum tuhan menyuruh malaikatnya menjemputku…

**^^RyeoWook POV End^^**

**Next Day~**

Sore hari yang sangat indah terlihat seorang yeoja mungil tengah terdiam di balkon apartemennya dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Tuhan terima kasih untuk semua yang kau berikan aku merasa semua orang tak menginginkanku tapi kau telah memberikan malaikat yang selalu menjagaku dimana pun dan satu lagi,jika aku telat menghilang dari dunia ini kumohon jaga orang yang sangat aku sendiri takan bisa menemaninya lagi."gumamnya sambil mulai meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

Ting…tong…

"Ne,tunggu seben…"ucap RyeoWook terhenti ketika ia melihat dua orang yang ada di ambang pintu dengan mesranya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya sendiri YeSung dan seorang yeoja yang sangat asing menurutnya.

"Mwo?kenapa melihatku seperti itu,hah?"Tanya YeSung datar.

"…."

"Chagi…siapa yeoja itu?"ucap yeoja yang kini sedang bergelayut manja di lengan YeSung.

"Jangan hiraukan hanya wanita murahan yang menumpang di baik kau masuk ke kamarku dulu."perintah YeSung.

"Baiklah."

"Oppa…"

"MWO?masuk ke kamarmu dan jangan keluar sebelum aku paham?"

"Tapi oppa siapa yeoja i…"

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA DAN MASUK KAMAR."

** Wook Room's**

Diam,itulah yang bisa seorang Kim RyeoWook lakukan saat ini.

Hampir seharian ia mendegar desahan laknat yang keluar dari kedua mulut itu.

"Tuhan,aku sungguh lelah hentikan semua ini,kumohon!"gumam RyeoWook.

sampai akhirnya ia suara desahan laknat itu berhenti.

The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake I miss you

Pour me a heavy dose atmosphere

Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss you arm around me

I'll send postcard to you dear

"Yeoboseyo,Kyunnie…"

"…."

"Brukkk

"WOOKIEEE!"

"…."

KyuHyun berlari menuju mobilnya dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kelajuan tinggi menuju apartemen YeSung dan RyeoWook.

** YeWook House**

**Brukkk!**

Tanpa pikir panjang KyuHyun langsung membuka pintu apartemen YeSung dengan kasar dan berlari menuju kamar tubuh mungil RyeoWook tengah tergeletak di lantai.

"WOOKIE-AH!bertahanlah jebal."ucap Kyu sambil memeluk tubuh pucat RyeoWook.

"Apa yang kau lakukan wanita ja…" ucap YeSung terputus ketika melihat tubuh lemah RyeoWook di pelukan KyuHyun.

"Diam kau Hyung,Suami macam apa kau,hah?"ucap KyuHyun sambil mengendong RyeoWook keluar kamar.

.

.

.

** Seoul Hospital**

**BUGHH!**

**BUGHH!**

"DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA!SUAMI MACAM APA KAU INI,HAH?"

"Appa aku bisa je…"

"BISA APA,HAH?KAU TAU KIM YESUNG AKU MALU MEMPUNYAI ANAK SEPERTIMU!"bentakan keras kini keluar dari mulut seorang Tan HanGeng,namja yang sangat jarang meluapkan semua kekesalannya dengan kekerasan,namun kini ketika ia tau bahwa menantunya sedang terbaring lemah emosinya telah memuncak.

"Hannie,Kumohon hentikan!"lerai sang istri sambil memegang erat lengan suaminya yang tengah bersiap melayangkan tinjuannya pada YeSung.

"Lebih kaik kita pulang saja!aku muak melihat wajahnya!Terserah kau mau bagaimana!DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA"cibir HanGeng sambil berjalan meninggalkan YeSung yang wajahnya penuh dengan lebam.

.

.

.

Kedua namja itu kini tengah termenung dalam kehawatiran.

"Lebih baik kau pergi Hyung,sebelum aku marah padamu."usir KyuHyun.

"Memang kau siapaku,hah?Berani sekali kau mengusirku."

"Tentu aku berani Hyung,APPAMU BENAR!SUAMI MACAM APA KAU INI,HYUNG?"

"Apa maksudmu bocah?"

"MANA ADA SEORANG SUAMI YANG MEMPERLALUKAN ISTRINYA BEGITU BURUK."

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU BOCAH!"

"TENTU SAJA AKU HARUS IKUT CAMPUR HYUNG,AKU TAKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAH SIAPA PUN MENYAKITI WOOKIE TERMASUK KAU HYUNG!"

"LALU KENAPA TAK KAU SAJA YANG MENIKAH DENGANNYA,HAH?"

"KARENA DIA TERLALU MENCINTAIMU KETIKA DIA BERSAMAKU,DIA SELALU BERBICARA TENTANG HARAPANYA BISA HIDUP BAHAGIA DENGANMU SEBELUM DIA PERGI JAUH UNTUK SELAMANYA."

"Maksudmu?"

"Wae Hyung?kau tak percaya hah?,kau tau umurnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari saja Hyung."

"BOHONG!kau bohongkan Kyu?"Suara YeSung mulai melemah.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong tentang penyakit Wookie hyung!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN KYU,KAU PASTI BOHONG!"ucap YeSung histeris.

Ceklek!

Ruangan tempat RyeoWook terbuka,terlihat namja tampan dengan mengenakan kacamata yang semakin mendukung penampilannya sebagai dokter.

"Bagaimana dengan RyeoWook,uisiman?"Tanya YeSung panic.

"Kurasa dia takkan bisa bertahan dari tadi pasien memanggil nama 'YeSungie'apakah di antara kalian berdua ada yang bernama YeSungie?."jelas uisiman itu.

"Aku,"jawab YeSung yang langsung berlari masuk kedalam ruang rawat.

"Apa tak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkannya?" kini KyuHyun mencoba bertanya tentang cara lain menyelamatkan seorng Kim RyeoWook,yeoja yag sangat ia cintai.

"Mianhae,tapi jantungnya sudah sangat lemah."

** Hospital Room's**

"Wookie bukalah matamu,jebal!Apakah kau membenciku?"ucap YeSung lirih sambil menggenggam erat tangan RyeoWook.

"Enghh,oppa…"mata indah RyeoWook kini terbuka,ketika merasakan hangatnya tangan YeSung yang menggenggam tanagnnya.

"Ryeowookie,mianhae!"dipeluknya tubuh mungil dihadapannya dengan erat.

"Untuk apa oppa meminta maaf?"jawab RyeoWook sambil menyunggingkan senyuman dari bibir pucatnya.

"Mianhae untuk semuanya,semua yang pernah kulakukan kau boleh aku takkan marah padamu!"

"Aku telah memaafkan semua kesalahanmu oppa,kau tau kenapa?"

"Wae?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu,terlalu mencintaimu Oppa…"

"kau terlalu baik untuk namja sialan sepertiku Wookie."

"Bagaimanapun keadaan dan sifatmu aku tetap akan mencintaimu."jawabnya lemah.

"Gomawo…gomawo untuk semua kesabaranmu dalam menghadapiku sadar sungguh kau adalah yeoja yang kucintai selama Chagi…"

"Nado saranghae untuk semuanya."

CHU~

.

.

.

** Hospital Park**

"Cepatlah sembuh,kau tau aku merindukan sapaan dan senyumanmu ketika kau menyambutku pulang ke rumah kita Chagi."Ucap YeSung sambil memeluk tubuh RyeoWook .

"Hmm,ne…"

"Chagi.."

"Ne?"

CHU~

"Saranghae…"

"Nado sarangahe Oppa.."

"Oppa…"

"Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku tidur di pelukanmu?"

"Ehh,wae?"

"Ani,hanya saja aku mengantuk dan ingin tidur di pelukan ini pertama kalinya kau memelukku?"

"Baiklah…"

"saranghae."ucap RyeoWook sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup untuk selamanya.

Kini mata indah itu tertutup rapat dan tak akan terbuka lagi untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

**^^YeSung POV^^**

Tepat di depan nisanmu aku terdiam,kenapa Tuhan secepat itu mengambil malaikatnya dariku?

Apakah aku terlalu berlumuran dosa dan tak pantas menemani malaikat mungilmu Tuhan?

Ku harap ini hanya mimpi yang terlalu panjang dan menyedihkan,bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini Tuhan!

Chagi,kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat?

Sungguh aku menyesal karena telah mengabaikanmu selama ini?

Kini hatiku sakit dan perih ketika kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya,sungguh aku benar-benar namja sekaligus suami yang bodoh!

** YeWook House/YeSung House**

Diam itulah yang bisa ku lakukan saat itu,aku masih tak bisa menerima semua ini,

Kenapa Tuhan mengambilnya,ketika aku mulai tahu bahwa aku mencintainya?

"Chagi,bawa aku pergi…hiks…"

Aku mulai berjalan ke kamarnya yang kini hanya tinggal tercium aroma parfum yang selalu ia pakai,tepat didepan meja berwarna hitam dengan deretan foto yeojaku yang begitu manis dengan senyum yang sangat kurinduakn aku menemukan sebuah surat dan buku diary.

Sunday,3 June 2011

Tuhan,apakah kau akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukku sebelum aku pergi?

Tuhan aku sangat mencintainya,ku harap kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk bisa merasakan pelukan dari orang yang sangat ku cintai sebelum kau mencabut nyawaku?

'Wookie,mianhae…mianhae…'

Monday,4 June 2011

Kurasa aku takkan pernah merasakan kebahagiaan,

Tuhan,terkadang aku lelah menahan sakit ini,tak bisakah kau mengubah jalan hidupku?

"Hiks…Chagi mianhae..."

**Brukkk!**

Lemas,tubuhku seakan kehilangan tenaga…

Sekarang aku tau alasan Tuhan mengambil malaikat kecilnya lagi dari ku…

Aku sangat bodoh,karena menelantarkan bahkan menyakiti malaikat yang ia titipkan padaku…

'kim YeSung seharusnya yang mati itu kau…kau tak pantas hidup!'

Kini kubuka perlahan surat yang sedang ada di genggamanku…

Dear YeSungie Oppa,

Oppa,terkadang aku selalu ingin bertanya apa alasan kau membenciku?Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk ini…

Oppa aku mencintaimu…sangat mencintaimu…sampai-sampai rasa sakit yang sejak dulu kuderita bisa hilang dengan sekejap hanya dengan memandangmu dari kejauhan.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dengan keras pada semua orang "bahwa aku sangan mencintaimu dan hidup bahagia denganmu."

Tapi kuras itu hanya hayalanku yang terlalu tinggi..

Hahaha…jangan mimpi Kim RyeoWook..

"Chagiya…"

"Wookie-ah,aku menyesal sangat menyesal…Kini aku merasa hidupku hampa tanpa senyumanmu yang selalu menghiasi hariku…"

Aku tak kuat sungguh,aku tak mau meneruskan membacanya…

Ini terlalu sakit…

Apakah semua ini balasan dari-Mu tuhan?

**^^YeSung POV End^^**

.

.

.

"Oppa,bangunlah!"kini terlihat seorang yeoja manis yang menggunakan dress berwarna putih tengah membangunkan YeSung yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di kamar RyeoWook.

"Uhhh,"lenguhnya ketika merasa seseorang membangunkannya.

"Oppa…"Kini kulit pucat yeoja dihadapannya mulai mengusan bekas air mata YeSung yang masih basah.

YeSungpun mulai membuka matanya perlahan walaupun terasa berat tapi ia berusaha membuka kedua itu ia terbelalak ketika tau siapa yeoja yang membangunkannya.

"W-wookie…"ucap YeSung tak percaya.

"Ne oppa…"jawab yeoja berkulit pucat itu dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

"K-kau kembali…"Kini YeSung mulai memeluk tubuh yeoja yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Wookie-ah…"panggil YeSung setelah beberapa saat terdiam dipelukan RyeoWook.

"Ne Oppa…Wae,hmm?"senyuman hangatnya masih setia tersunggil di bibir pucat nan tipis itu.

"Kenapa tubuhmu terasa dingin chagi?"

"Menurutmu,Oppa?"

"Mollaseo chagiya…"dikecupnya sekilas bibir pucat milik RyeoWook.

"Oppa,kau tau aku sangat mencintaimukan?"kini yeoja manis itu menangkup kedua pipi YeSung.

"Ne chagi,wae?"YeSung masih terlihat bingung.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis karena aku oppa,aku tak mau kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri karena merasa bersalah padaku…Kau tau jika kau seperti itu hatiku sakit oppa…"Dikecupnya kening YeSung dengan lembut.

"Mi-mianahe chagi."butuh YeSung mulai bergetar menahan isak tangisnya.

"Kau tak bersalah Oppa,karena itu adalah takdir Tuhan…"kembali RyeoWook mengecup hidung mancung milik YeSung.

" Tapi…"

CHU~

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,kumohon…"ucap RyeoWook setelah mengecup bibir YeSung sekilas.

"Arraseo chagiya…"jawab YeSung yang kini mulai tersenyum.

"Baiklah,sekarang Oppa tidur ne?"

"Ne,tapi kau harus menemaniku chagi…"

"Mianhae…"kecupan terakhir RyeoWook mendarat di bibir merah YeSung sebelum ia menghilang.

'Kenapa dia meminta maaf?'batin YeSung.

,

,

,

"eunghh,chagiya…"gumam seorang namja yang tak lain adalah namja itu tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang sang istri.

"Chagiya…chagiya…"tangan mungil YeSung meraba-raba ke arah samping berharap menemukan sosok yang yeoja yang ia rindukan.

"Chagi,dimana kau?"seketika YeSung terbangun dari mengedarkan mata sipitnya ke segala nihil,sosok yeoja yang semalam menemaninya lenyap tanpa jejak.

YeSung berjalan kea rah meja hitam di depannya dan di ambinya secarik kertas di atasnya.

'Mulailah harimu dengan senyuman yang tulus

Walaupun aku tak ada di sampingmu,tapi yang harus kau tau bahwa aku akan selalu ada dihatimu untuk Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya…

Because,I'm yours now and forever…

Saranghae nae nampyeon~'

"Ne,nado sarangahe Chagiya…"

.

.

.

_**Ini tidak bisa jika bukan kau**_

_**aku tidak bisa tanpamu**_

_**Tidak masalah jika aku terluka untuk sehari dan setahun seperti ini**_

_**Bahkan jika hatiku terluka**_

_**Itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu**_

_**Hatiku yang perih**_

_**Berteriak untuk ku agar bisa menemukanmu**_

_**Dimana kau?**_

_**Kau tidak bisa mendengarku?**_

_**untuk ku...**_

_**Jika aku menjalani hidup sekali lagi**_

_**Jika aku lahir kembali lagi dan lagi**_

_**Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu**_

_**Kau satu-satunya selalu**_

_**Kau satu-satunya yang aku cinta**_

_**aku... ya karena aku sangat bahagia jika bersamamu**_

**Fin**

********************************************YeWook Shipper*********************************************

R

E

V

I

E

W

Jebal… ^^

Sarangahe~

Cho JiHyun^^


End file.
